


【艾萨】不巧

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 盲袋au画家艾斯x官能小说家萨博没有相逢相识便相爱的故事。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 8





	【艾萨】不巧

**_萨博梦见他在跋涉，前往一无所有的荒野。_ **

他睁开眼睛，看见天花板合在头顶，像一个盖子。满室昏暗里，一片蓝光在幽幽闪烁。他伸出一只手把它拿过来，解锁。编辑已经发了数十条消息询问他，每一句话都有关他的声明。  
“真的吗？萨博君已经决定就让安*这样结束了吗？”她的最后一句话还停留在屏幕上，他被白光刺激地生疼，睡得迷迷糊糊的脑子捡起记忆的碎片。  
两个小时前，他在谈话节目里宣布大人气作品《黑桃》系列即将进入大结局，一时间主角安的归处勾起无数人的悬念。  
作为五年前一举斩获新人奖，三本系列作连续爆红，前景一片大好的官能小说家，他的话一下就把那个主持人吓到了，她亮起眼睛追问，“方便透露一下安的结局吗？他在那些旅途里找到他想要的了吗？”  
他记得他说，“或许有吧。”

**这句话的意思，是或许没有吧。**

安是他笔下所有香艳故事里的唯一主角，是一个黑色头发，脸颊有着俏皮的雀斑的年轻人。他热烈地，快乐地拥抱一切，背着背包走过全世界的门口，在可爱的，美丽的，温柔的，娇纵的众多女人怀里缠绵，直到天亮时候，他再度出发，从不停留。

他在追寻什么？

曾有无数的人问过萨博这个问题，而萨博无法回答他们。人要怎么解答连他自己也不知道答案的问题？人们为此责怪他，好像他创造了安就会理解安。  
但事实与此相反，他为了理解而创造了安，为了留住安而写了无数的故事。追寻的安遇见各式各样的人，是萨博用寂寞的人妻、温柔的少女、受伤的不良、无所归处的赌徒来挽留安，然而他总会离去。

萨博从床上起来，光着脚，重复几百次地走进那间画室。灯光柔和地照亮悬挂其中的数十副画作。  
他仍旧被它们所触动，被那画中霓虹迷离的巴黎，午夜起舞的女郎，一望无际的花田，和色块堆砌的迷雾。  
五年前的萨博从某个画展上一眼看中了它们，他花了无数的力气找到更多，在白天与夜晚的缝隙里翻阅其中闪光的碎片。  
他的手指留恋地勾勒过右下角画家的名字，“波特卡斯.A”。  
他是个怎样的人？萨博在笔尖猜测所有的故事。

巴黎是所有画家的梦想之地，是艺术的天堂和中心。任何走上艺术之路的人此生都绝无理由不来巴黎一趟。所以，年轻的安一定会来到巴黎。  
沾了墨水的笔尖在纸上划过，看见繁华的巴黎夜灯不灭，霓虹灯炫彩明亮。  
黑发的年轻人背着不大的行李，圆头的皮靴踢踏出活泼的音乐，他吹了个口哨，望见阳光从塔顶闪耀，万众瞩目。  
“哎呀，这里的姑娘多漂亮！”年轻人兴高采烈，在日记里向朋友们写道，用象牙白和昂贵的紫蓝色描摹贵人的着装。千万种色彩折射在眼睛里，每一种令不安的心好奇。  
安注意着一切，绘画出他未曾见过的一切。他画出牛奶的香气与腥气围绕在楼下姑娘的围裙上，高楼上女主人垂手，漂亮的红宝石环在丰腴白皙的手腕。  
他也许敞开衬衣，在大街边的流浪汉的聚集处跳舞，放浪地任由姑娘们的香包坠落在他的肩膀，匆匆用口红写的纸条塞在他的口袋里，但他哈哈一笑，什么也不带走，只有在脸上的唇印。  
到了天明，他独自一人拿着画笔涂抹着画板，自由的暴露最真实的内心。

萨博走过画作，看见一颗美丽的心闪闪发光。

当然，他喜欢红色，那么多颜色里他最喜欢红色，缤纷多彩，热烈狂热，像那个年代年轻人们一无所有地点燃生命与肉体。  
在巴黎，哪怕是橱窗女郎们也讲得出几句艺术，主义，流派。换句话说，艺术在这里值了大钱，也不值一提。安看见隔壁的女郎提着皮箱来，穿着长衬裙，接着过了几个月，她空着手出去，换了丝袜，扭着屁股搂着男人的胳膊。  
因此安翻进她的屋子，捡走了半盒子的颜料，给她画了一副薄红色的日出，晨光笼罩一切。  
半夜里，他蜷在沙发上梦见那女孩穿着长长的红裙在屋子里跳起粗鲁的踏步舞，灯火通明的客厅里只有她褐色的长发飞舞和响亮的踏地声，噼里啪啪，嗒哒嗒嗒。  
在萨博的故事里，他让笔尖在这里拐弯，勾勒出梦境的轮廓，狂野地绽放，热汗，灯光，相贴的肌肤，素不相识的男女仅有几个早晚眼神的交汇，相背的面孔此时相对，肉欲如风流云散。  
安背着画板，画失意跳舞的女郎，画冰冷的火焰，画晴天白日下郁郁花开，画起舞的男女，画熊熊烈焰焚毁一切。  
他的敏感像锋利的刀刃挑开华美的外衣，露出下面藏满虱子的袍子。他俯瞰着舞场起舞的男女，每一抹色彩都在狂热里透着冷酷与阴影，在美丽中倦怠，在爱与夸赞里逃开。  
安应当有一张漂亮的面孔，也有一副美丽的身躯。贵妇人会乐于享有这样的年轻人，而少女们则爱慕结实的力量。  
萨博试图描绘他如鱼得水，信手拈来。可在那之外，萨博知道有时在欢笑中他会仓皇地逃避，寻找一个放置自己的画室，然后用大红大黑的色块涂抹整块画板，用力到笔头折断，留下面前这幅悲哀失意的掩面。  
尽管安热爱红色，甚至能用它表达出众多的情感，但在他的画作中也存在着别的颜色。  
萨博停下脚步，他看向唯一的一副蓝色的画作。

一如五年前他在画展上看见的一样，他的心脏猛烈的跳动起来，一股熟悉的痛苦从那里传出，仿佛一只手握住了心脏。这痛苦历久弥新，毫无缘故，而更令人遗憾。  
痛苦若是没有了缘由，就跟无根的浮萍无异，漂泊不定，无处开解。  
那副画作里并无实物，只是一片的蓝色，似乎是迷离的薄雾，某个陌生的眼眸，又像是波澜壮阔的大海。

——————  
艾斯快活地奔跑在街道里，黑发湿漉漉地粘在额头上，抱着怀里的颜料。他冲着卖牛奶的女孩喊，“瞧呀，我想了好久的颜色，我从来没在以前老家那里得到这种漂亮的蓝色！”  
他一直想要这样一盒美丽的纯粹的蓝色。即使有人问他，他从什么时候开始想要蓝色？他答不上来。  
那种渴望由来已久，如影随形，就像某个早晨他就此决定他缺少了一支蓝色，作为填补缺失的某一部分的希冀。  
他怀抱着期望，与不相称的喜悦收拾好画板，拿出最干净的画笔，将那盒蓝色颜料看了又看。他的嘴角浮起笑意，这正是一支他心目中的蓝色，正适合他心中的——  
日光从正中落到偏西，揉皱的纸团滚落满地。艾斯咬着嘴唇，铅笔在画布上久久迟疑，手心的汗几乎要让他捏不住。无数的形象在脑海里翻滚，但没有哪一个满足期望。  
他开始心浮气躁，不明白那股长久存在在心里的渴望，他究竟希望该把它用在哪里？  
广阔无际的大海吗？满山遍野的花田吗？繁星点点的夜空吗？还是——  
某个人。  
某个温柔的，率直的，疯狂的，独属于某一个人的眼睛。

轻风吹拂，眼中的一切仿佛涟漪微波，在金色与蓝色的模糊色块里，艾斯听见有人对他说， _“——，一起出海吧。”_  
他握着画笔，怔怔地流泪，不知为何如此却为此感到痛苦。  
艾斯总在追寻，他知道自己无法停留，就像一只大鸟一日展翅，绝不停歇地飞越高山低谷。他年轻的心轻狂地漂浮，对所有的一切都感到喜爱，感到轻蔑。  
他曾以为迈开脚步，不断前往，他能得到一切。  
但此时，他恍然大悟，任由画笔随意地涂抹，浪费这支渴望多年的颜色，无缘无故的眼泪从眼眶里滚落。  
他头一次正视自己的灵魂那个角落，意识到那块缺失的部分也许永远没办法填补，无论他走到哪里。

这幅模糊的，混杂渴望，痛苦，迷茫，困惑的蓝色，是唯一他能得到的伤口。

——————

萨博注视着这幅蓝色的画作，最终轻轻地叹一口气，望向它的右下角。

“致无名的你  
波特卡斯·D·艾斯  
1953年夏”

距离今年整整五十年前的夏天，在巴黎的公寓里，一位年轻的画家被闯进去抢劫的劫匪杀死了。他的画作全数寄给了他乡下的老家里。三十年后亲人逝世，随即画作们被随意地送给了各种各样的人。其中一部分几经周折，最终被挂在了在意大利的画展里，遇见了失意流浪的萨博。

没有结局的追寻是否算一个结局，没有回音的思念是否算一种爱情。  
或许是出于某种绝望亦或是期望，萨博从未在故事里安排过一个金发的叛逆的姑娘，或少年去挽留流浪的主角。

但那个黑发的年轻人留给他一个背影，一个挥一挥手不断前进的背影，即使这前进本身已是结局。

萨博盘腿坐在地上，头顶是那副蓝色的画作。他从兜里掏出手机，发一条消息给编辑。  
“安决定结束了。”

他想起他的梦——  
—— **他在跋涉，跋涉在一无所有的荒野上，以此证明一无所有。**

萨博的指尖轻轻地描摹右下角的签字，想他应该如实地完成这场漫长的追寻，艾斯没有找到，他也没有找到。  
不存在的事如何能发生，千百种撰写的故事里都没有这样的一个人出现过，直到萨博给化名为安的艾斯的故事走到了尽头，正如他与艾斯。  
世人的失去与相遇有时只差一瞬间，有时却要数十年，路途漫漫轮转不休，跋涉不停。  
“多么希望能见见你，艾斯。”萨博低声地说，并不恳求也非期望，只是某种平淡的描述。“这样的话，这幅画就有名字了。”

——————————  
艾斯将剩下的小半支颜料好好地收了起来，汗颜地希望它还够画一双眼睛，就算一双不够一只也可以嘛。他想好了，他要画天地之间，茫茫人海他们初见的那一刻，彼此回头，相视一笑。  
艾斯笑着签下落款。

“致无名的你  
波特卡斯·D·艾斯  
1953年夏”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 艾斯的妈妈露玖说过，“如果是男孩就叫艾斯，女孩就叫安。”因此此处化用安作为艾斯的别名。  
> 后记：  
> 我一看到这个抽签，我就想写这样的一个故事。在原著里擦肩而过的两个人，在某个情况下错过的更多会如何的故事。  
> 想讲的大概就是追寻的行为中，有时会找到彼此，有时却会发现错过的更多，这样的哥组的故事。


End file.
